Allied States Department of Homeland Security
The Allied States Department of Homeland Security (locally DHS, officially ASDHS) is a cabinet department of the Allied States Government with the primary responsibilities of protecting the territory of the Allied States from terrorist attacks, responding to natural disasters, and assisting other departments, such as the Department of Health, Justice, and Abnormalities. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect the Allied States within, at and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies, particularly terrorism and natural disasters. The ASDHS is also the main role player in the prevention of illegal immigrants entering the Allied States. The Allied States Border Patrol, Allied States Citizenship and Immigration Services and the Allied States Immigration and Customs Enforcement were the main divisions working on the aforementioned matter, however, all of them merged into the Border Enforcement Administration. Structure The Department of Homeland Security is headed by the Secretary of Homeland Security with the assistance of the Deputy Secretary. The Department contains the components listed below. Components National Security Agency The National Security Agency is a cryptologic intelligence agency of the Allied States Department of Homeland Security, responsible for the collection and analysis of foreign communications and foreign signals intelligence, as well as protecting U.S. government communications and information systems, which involves cryptanalysis and cryptography. The NSA is directed by a director, currently Timothy Sirus. The NSA's work is limited to communications intelligence; it does not legally perform field or human intelligence activities (see NorthEchelon). Border Enforcement Administration The Border Enforcement Administration is a new division of the Department of Homeland Security. It is the result of a merger between the Allied States Citizenship and Immigration Services, Allied States Border Patrol, and the Allied States Immigration and Customs Enforcement. It's main duties are to eliminate immigration case backlogs, prevent terrorists and terrorist weapons from entering the Allied States, apprehend illegal aliens and individuals involved in the illegal drug trade who enter the Allied States, and enforcing immigration and customs laws. Offices of the Border Enforcement Administration: *Office of Border Patrol (still referred to as "Allied States Border Patrol") *Office of Air and Marine Patrol *Office of Field Operations *Office of Immigration and Neutralization *Office of Deportation and Removal. Secret Service The Allied States Secret Service is a Allied States federal law enforcement agency that is part of the Allied States Department of Homeland Security. The sworn members are divided among the Special Agents and the Uniformed Division. The AS Secret Service has two distinct areas of responsibility: *Treasury roles, covering missions such as prevention and investigation of counterfeiting of AS currency and AS treasury bonds notes and investigation of major fraud. *Protective roles, ensuring the safety of current and former national leaders and their families, such as the President, past Presidents, Vice Presidents, presidential candidates, foreign ambassadors, mayors, etc. Homeland Security Advisory Service In the Allied States, the Homeland Security Advisory Service is a color-coded terrorism/illegal immigration/nuclear attack/invasion threat advisory scale. The different levels trigger specific actions by federal agencies and state and local governments, and they affect the level of security at some airports and other public facilities. It is often called the "threat alert level" by the A.S. media. Domestic Nuclear Detection Office The Domestic Nuclear Detection Office (ASDNDO) is a jointly staffed office established to improve the nation’s capability to detect and report unauthorized attempts to import, possess, store, develop, or transport nuclear or radiological material for use against the nation, and to further enhance this capability over time. ASDNDO coordinates Allied States federal efforts to detect and protect against nuclear and radiological terrorism against the Allied States. DNDO, utilizing its interagency staff, is responsible for the development of the global nuclear detection architecture, the underlying strategy that guides the A.S. Government’s nuclear detection efforts. ASDNDO conducts its own research, development, test, and evaluation of nuclear and radiological detection technologies, and is responsible for acquiring the technology systems necessary to implement the domestic portions of the global nuclear detection architecture. ASDNDO also provides standardized threat assessments, technical support, training, and response protocols for federal and non-federal partners. Office of Statistics The Office of Statistics is responsible for developing, analyzing, and disseminating statistical information needed to inform policy and assess the effects of immigration, terrorism, and other foreign and domestic issues in the Allied States. Their mission includes the collection of data regarding Border Patrol, Detention and Removal, Intelligence, Investigations, and Inspections. They also identify and assess threats based on intelligence from various agencies. Abnormal Control and Investigation Division Main article: Abnormal Control and Investigation Division The Abnormal Control and Investigation Division (ACID or Acid) is an agency of the Allied States Department of Homeland Security tasked with investigating fringe and other out-of-the-ordinary events within the Allied States of America. Prior to July 2012, ACID existed in the form of the cabinet-Department of Abnormality, which was disbanded due to budget cuts and a decision by the Senate Oversight Committee that it was fruitless to have an entire department for this purpose. Roles of the division include working closely with the Department of Health in cases where the disease or substance is unknown and or highly dangerous. ACID has over 13,000 employees nationwide. City Security As of July 2010, after the attempted nuclear attack on Wichita, Kansas, the Department of Homeland Security implemented a project called the City Security (CSec), which is responsible for assisting local law enforcement in cases which threaten national security. City Security is located in every major city in the Allied States with a population of more than 200,000. CSec works closely with other federal departments such as the Department of Abnormality, for if something happens involving mutated versions of rabies, mad-cow disease, or an alien invasion. See Also *Government of the Allied States *Allied States of America Category:Allied States of America